1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle roof assembly and method of assembling and installing the vehicle roof assembly into a vehicle.
2. Background Art
The use of headliners to cover the interior of a vehicle roof is well known. The headliner conceals the interior structural features of the roof and presents an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the vehicle occupants. The headliner also at least partially covers a variety of components that are often assembled into the headliner itself. Such components may include sunroof assemblies, roof antennas, overhead consoles, infotainment systems, roof rail air bags, and a variety of other consoles or electronic devices.
Installation of headliners, which are large and relatively rigid structures, is made more difficult by the often heavy components that are installed in the headliner prior to the headliner's installation into the vehicle. The difficulty of installing a headliner is in part due to the need for an installer to work overhead from inside the vehicle. This is particularly true when the vehicle roof is attached prior to the installation of the headliner, necessitating the installation of the headliner through an open windshield or rear window. Even when an outer roof panel is installed after the headliner, overhead installation of the headliner may still be required.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method of assembling and installing a roof assembly into a vehicle that eliminates the need for an operator to work overhead when installing the headliner or any portion of the roof assembly.